Vorpal Wing Cerise
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840045 |no = 8039 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 14 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 300 |animation_idle = 74 |animation_move = 74 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 67, 73, 80, 110, 116, 122, 128, 158, 166, 174, 182, 235, 243, 251, 259 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 67, 73, 80, 86, 92, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 158, 166, 174, 182, 190, 235, 243, 251, 259, 267, 275 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 1, 9, 1, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 1, 1, 9, 9, 1, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An elemental hybrid, Cerise was a guardian of the gods before having her lightning wings destroyed for dissension. Exiled, she received help from Elulu where they managed to transfigure a new mechanized wing from the original mutilated one. In a bid to restore her elemental wings, Cerise enters the vortex in search of the Storm Witches who raised her. No one knows for sure what transpired there; only that a terrible electrical storm ensued for many days. And when it finally abated, Cerise re-emerged from the tempest calmer, stronger, with a new vorpal wing attached to her back. |summon = Vorpal wing mode on, guns ready and secured. Just say the word! |fusion = No, summoner, I would never suggest that! Attaching Sparkies to my wing is so silly... |evolution = You are strong, summoner! Perhaps you could challenge the storm witches of the vortex as well! | hp_base = 3950 |atk_base = 1205 |def_base = 1158 |rec_base = 950 | hp_lord = 5850 |atk_lord = 1560 |def_lord = 1500 |rec_lord = 1100 | hp_anima = 6443 |rec_anima = 942 |atk_breaker = 1718 |def_breaker = 1342 |atk_guardian = 1402 |def_guardian = 1658 | hp_oracle = 5613 |rec_oracle = 1337 | hp_bonus = 600 |atk_bonus = 220 |def_bonus = 220 |rec_bonus = 360 |lordonly = yes |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Storm Witches Fury |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk & 5% boost to critical hit rate for Thunder types |lstype = Attack |bb = Trigger Song Symphony |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts all Thunder types' Atk by 50% for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 840044 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Trigger Song Symphony'' actually boosts 150% *Cerise is categorized as a male in the game and is thus treated as one. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Cerise 2 }}